Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversion kit for ladders that is adapted to make the ladder itself easier to transport or provide users with a means to transport objects using the ladder as a support surface. More specifically, the present invention comprises a wheel that is adapted to be removably attached to a ladder, around a rail and a rung, via a bracket and locking mechanism.
Conventional ladders, tree stands having an attached ladder portion, and other such devices can be extremely cumbersome to transport due to their length, weight, hinged or otherwise movable components that can shift during transport, and other such characteristics of their design. Individuals cannot simply push or pull these devices and are instead forced to carefully carry these unwieldy objects, holding them in a balance position while ensuring that the opposing ends to not make contact with any other objects in the surrounding area.
Additionally, when individuals make a kill while hunting, the process of transporting a tree stand and the kill back to their vehicle can be very time-consuming. This process is very time-consuming because hunters must separately carry the ladder tree stand and the kill back to their vehicles because of the weight and general cumbersome nature of the ladder tree stand and most kills prevents them from being carried simultaneously. Furthermore, the amount of effort and time expended for the multiple trips is exacerbated by the distance from the hunter's chosen hunting location and the hunter's vehicle and the type of terrain therebetween. Taking multiple trips between the hunter's vehicle and his or her hunting location, while struggling with heavy, unwieldy objects each trip, can be an exhausting, frustrating process.